


Christmas Eve

by alyjude_sideburns



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyjude_sideburns/pseuds/alyjude_sideburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel finds himself in a dangerous and hopeless situation while offworld with another team - and it's Christmas Eve - takes place between the official end of season 8 and the start of season 9....</p><p>Originally published in 2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: A story that came to me as I envisioned Daniel alone after being swept away from another team during a flash flood - and watching the water rise to eventually overcome the 'gate....

**Christmas Eve by Sideburns**

 

The rain was coming down even harder than earlier - a feat Daniel would have thought impossible - and it was colder than a…than a…all right, his mind was so frozen, he couldn't even come up with a 'colder than' analogy. Where was Jack when you needed him?

Oh, yeah, Washington.

The jackass.

And was that a fitting slur for the man or what?

Daniel huddled further into the thermal blanket, grateful that when he'd been swept from camp in the flash flood, he'd had the presence of mind to grab his pack. All right, all right, so it had nothing to do with the brilliance of his mind - it had simply been a panicked reaction; a feeble attempt to keep himself from being washed away by grasping onto the one thing within reach.

It hadn't worked, but he'd held onto it, even when he'd been certain death was moments away.

Damn good thing, too.

Not that it would matter in the long run. It wouldn't. The rapidly rising water was only a few feet below the mouth of the cave that he'd managed to get up to once he'd miraculously saved himself. Tree branches sure can come in handy sometimes.

Funny, this wasn't precisely how he'd seen himself on Christmas Eve.

Wait. He was alone, wrapped up in something warm and had a fire going - okay, not much of a fire, but a fire nevertheless. All of which meant he was spending the holiday exactly as he'd planned - more or less - mostly less because his house would have been considerably warmer. He'd also have good food, if not good company, and a soft bed to climb into instead of the rather gruesome death that was making its inexorable way toward him.

And he _was_ going to die - of that, there was no doubt. A last minute save this time was simply not possible, thanks to the fact that here, on P3X-299, the Stargate was already half under water.

He didn't have a clue what happened to SG-5, but prayed they'd made it to the 'Gate. He remembered hearing their panicked voices and, even though his tent had been the furthest out, he'd heard someone yelling, "Get to the Gate!"

He just hoped they'd made it before the torrent of mud and water caught up to them, because he was damn sure he was alone in this cave, and there was nothing left of the valley that had welcomed them upon their arrival. The only thing visible each time lightning brightened the night sky was the top half of the ring he'd always depended on to take him home, and of course, the mountain cave currently serving duty as his shelter.

The irony of this whole thing was that there was no reason for him to be here at all. It hadn't been an assignment - he'd actually volunteered because it had offered a final chance to go through his 'Gate before leaving for Atlantis. And why did the M.A.L.P. have to show the usual temple with the usual weird writing, anyway? Because of course, the minute he'd seen it, he'd thought, "Why not go?"

Why not, indeed.

To add possible insult to injury, SG-5 hadn't been exactly thrilled by his inclusion, but General Landry hadn't been able to find a reason not to allow Daniel to join them. In fact, Daniel suspected Landry was relieved. The poor guy simply hadn't known what to do with him. As for SG-5, he could certainly understand their reluctance. After all, SG-1 no longer existed and Daniel's place in the new SGC was somewhat in flux while waiting for the arrival of the Daedalus.

Daniel watched the rain come down and thought it was even more ironic that the temple that had brought him here was now completely under water. On the other hand, if he were going to take one lesson to his grave, it would be that there was always a temple, would always _be_ a temple, and it would always have strange writings on it, and it would always lead to absolutely nothing.

Which probably explained why Atlantis had become a beacon for him - once his family had broken up. Atlantis stood for hope; for something real, tangible. Hope that he'd be able to accomplish something besides holding the record for the most deaths and resurrections.

HA! So much for hope.

Because he had nothing better to do, Daniel got to his feet and walked stiffly over to the cave entrance. Hand on the cold, wet rock, he gazed out at the raging storm and waited for the lightning. When it came, he almost winced. He could just see the top of the 'Gate but between it and him - nothing but water. Even an idiot could see that it wouldn't be long before both the 'Gate and this small mountain would disappear under what was now what - an ocean? Sure, why not. Maybe someone, someday, would label it the 'Daniel Jackson Ocean'.

He wondered how Jack was spending Christmas Eve. Landry had undoubtedly told him that they'd lost "Your archaeologist, Jack," but it was doubtful Jack had been able to get away. Besides, what could he do? The Daedalus was on its way back from Atlantis, but was days away, and the Tok'ra were no longer 'in communicado' with the SGC. The Asgard hadn't answered a hail in months, so really, there would be nothing Jack could do if he flew to Colorado. Nothing Sam could do either, so she would still be in Nevada - hopefully with Cassie - helping her through another Christmas without Janet.

As he continued to gaze out through the pouring rain, he thought rather wryly that "Once upon a Midnight Clear" really didn't fit his present circumstances.

He knew he was going to die, and soon, and the one thing he wished he'd done was to tell Jack how he'd felt about him. Not because he'd expected anything in return, but to simply let the man know. To get it out there and thus... make it real.

He wouldn't have minded one more snowy Christmas either.

Daniel was about to return to the fire when the impossible happened: the Stargate began to light up for the second time in three days. Since the last time had resulted in the drowning of the M.A.L.P., he'd figured that had pretty much ended any idea of using the 'Gate to launch a rescue - and yet here it was, lighting up again.

Of course, there was nothing to say it was the SGC. Could be Goa'uld, in which case they were going to get the shock of their lives if they came through. It would also be the last shock of their lives.

He waited...and watched in fascination as the wormhole burst forth, causing the water to come to blazing life, lit from both below and above.

Where was his camera when he needed it.

Well, holy shit.

Daniel blinked in disbelief as one of the SGC's UAV's slid neatly through the top half of the Stargate. He wondered who was controlling it because whoever they were - they were good - but it couldn't be Sam, who was in Nevada.

He cocked his head as the remote-controlled plane began a sweep of the area, understanding that it would reach him soon. He simply remained where he was, patiently waiting.

He supposed this could be considered his last opportunity to what...say goodbye? Give them all a little wave and no hard feelings, guys? Sure, why not?

The UAV banked to the left and approached the mountain. He guessed that by now, hopefully, his heat signature was registering.

It should slow and hover….

Yep.

Daniel lifted a hand and gave a small wave, shrugged his shoulders, and looked down - pointedly - at the rising water that, in a very short time, would be entering his shelter. Another bolt of lightning broke across the inky blackness and - with unbelievable precision - struck the UAV.

Daniel watched the pieces fall into the dark, swirling waters and disappear. Slowly, he went back inside, to the fire he'd be able to enjoy for another hour or two before the water snuffed it out.

***

"Sir, the UAV is ready," Sam said from the 'Gateroom.

Landry leaned over and, mouth a few inches from the mike, said, "Good work, Colonel. Let's get it launched."

She nodded, handed her tool over to Siler, wiped her hands, and headed up to the control room. This had to work. It had to.

Once upstairs, she took her seat behind the console and next to Sergeant Davis. Teal'c stood behind her, having arrived from the new Jaffa home world on Dakara. He'd responded immediately upon hearing that Daniel was lost, as had she.

"From what Colonel Pierce indicated, the storm will be pretty vicious, Carter. Are you sure the changes you've made will keep that thing in the air long enough to find him?"

She didn't turn to look at the speaker, just nodded.

Daniel's predicament had also brought General O'Neill in from Washington, and he'd been uncharacteristically impossible from the moment he'd stepped foot in the mountain.

"All right, then, let's get the 'Gate activated and send the UAV through," he ordered quietly, not the least bit concerned that he was stepping on Landry's toes.

Sergeant Davis started the dialing sequence and, when a few moments later the 'Gate opened, Sam took over. She knew how much depended on her calculations - she'd been working on how high the water would be now, based on an earlier try with a M.A.L.P..

The launching pad had been raised so that the UAV should enter the wormhole mere inches from the top of the ring. She gave a silent, and uncharacteristic prayer, that there were no errors in her computations nor any in the programming of the plane. She held her breath...and launched it.

Judging by the loud exhalations as the UAV sailed seamlessly through the Stargate, she hadn't been the only one not breathing.

She flicked on the monitor and murmured, "Five-four-three-two-one...."

The UAV burst through on the other side and into almost blinding rain. Sam had to immediately adjust power in order to protect it against the onslaught.

"Jesus, there's nothing left of the valley," Colonel Pierce murmured. "It's completely underwater." His voice dropped impossibly lower. "There's no way the Doc could have survived...."

Landry put his hand on the man's shoulder and said, "Not your fault, Colonel "

Jack shot Pierce a scathing look that contradicted Landry's words. It was clear that Jack felt it was. He turned his attention back to the screen and asked, "Any life signs yet?"

Sam shook her head. "No, General, but due to the storm and powerful electrical interference, the UAV won't record any heat signatures until almost literally on top of them."

Jack watched the plane bank left and approach what appeared to be the only land mass still above water. He leaned in closer and, after a moment, said, "That looks like a cave. Can you zoom in?"

Nodding, she adjusted the on-board camera and, a moment later, they could see that Jack had been right - it was, indeed, a cave. Sam made another adjustment and the camera zoomed in even closer....

"Daniel," Sam whispered in disbelief. In spite of the fact that she'd dropped everything when she'd been informed that Daniel was missing, she hadn't believed they'd find him alive once she'd been told all the circumstances.

"That's our Danny-boy," Jack huffed out, pride evident in his tone.

The UAV hovered, thanks to Sam's manipulations, showing a muddy Daniel wrapped in a thermal blanket, standing at the entrance and staring back at them. Suddenly he pulled his arm out and...waved. It was a solemn wave, a knowing wave. He then shrugged and glanced downward, every pair of eyes in the control room following....

And there it was - the water, mere inches from Daniel's feet - and they understood.

They understood.

Daniel glanced back up and smiled; a sad, wry, accepting smile.

There was a sudden bright flash - a crackling sound and then - blackness.

"Carter!" Jack said, anguish coloring his voice.

"The UAV was hit by lightning, General. We've lost it."

Jack glanced up from the screen to stare at the Stargate in total disbelief. Voice low and more for himself than anyone else, he murmured, "There has to be another way...there has to be."

***

There was a very good chance that hypothermia would get him before drowning. The floor of his cave was now underwater and he was perched on a ledge about two feet above, and yes, it was freezing now that he'd lost the warmth of his meager fire.

The Stargate was gone, the last zig-zag of lightning had shown him that. Seeing the absence of the one item that had defined his life for the last ten years had hit him hard; harder than he'd expected. Not on the level of accepting his death, he'd already done that. No, seeing the lack of the Stargate seemed to signify all that he hadn't accomplished in his life. It had left him colder than the storm.

All of which probably explained why he was suddenly thinking of Oma. Well, that and the fact that death was so close and he knew ascension wouldn't happen - his choice - not theirs. He really hoped the Others had finally stepped in and ended her eternal battle with Anubis; brought her back into the fold and maybe, just maybe, started to listen to her.

Fat chance.

Damn, he was tired. No surprise.

Another bolt of lightning struck outside, illuminating the entrance and the churning waters beyond. Suddenly he was struck by an idea.

If he...if he dropped down and swam out - he suspected the cold and exhaustion would get him far more quickly and he'd just slip under....

It would be easier...easier than just waiting for the inevitable and then struggling for every breath as the water carried him higher and higher toward the ceiling.

Mind made up, Daniel shrugged off the blanket and jumped down, the water coming immediately to his waist. He started toward the opening, water slapping against him and occasionally rising up as larger waves crested outside, sending ripples into the cave. For some strange reason, he started to sing softly. What surprised him was that the song happened to be the last Christmas song he'd heard before leaving on this mission - and it had nothing to do with comfort, joy, peace or midnight clears.

"Do you remember me, I sat upon your knee, I wrote to you with childhood fantasies. Well, I'm all grown up now...and still need help somehow. I'm not a child, but my heart still can dream."

He stood just at the edge, his hands bracing him on either side. All he needed to do was lean forward...and start swimming.

"So here's my lifelong wish; my grown up Christmas list - not for myself, but for a world in need," he continued to sing softly.

Not how he'd planned on going out, he thought. He'd really hoped for something more - Jack-ish - and warrior-like, not to mention something that would have made somebody - somewhere - proud.

Voice low, he spoke the rest of the lyrics, "No more lives torn apart - that wars would never start - and time would heal all hearts - and everyone would have a friend."

His voice broke at that, but as he let go of the side of the entrance, he said, "And right would always win."

Shouldn't there be miracles on Christmas Eve, he suddenly wondered even as he started singing again. He leaned forward - slightly - just as a bright glow suffused the area around him. There was a whooshing sound and he suddenly found himself singing, "And love would never end," while staring at Teal'c, whose head was cocked and right eyebrow typically arched.

***

"We got here as quickly as we could, Daniel," Jack said as he put a mug of coffee into Daniel's still shaking hands.

"Ja-ack," Daniel said through chattering teeth, "may I say that you define 'nick of time'."

"Actually," Jack said as he sat down on the hospital bed next to Daniel, "that honor goes to the Daedalus. They arrived early - thank God."

Before Daniel could respond, the Daedalus doctor returned and said, "I'm guessing a shower would be pretty nice about now, Dr. Jackson?"

"Does that mean he's okay?" Jack asked.

"It means that a shower, some good food and about two days worth of sleep is all he needs."

"I told you," Daniel said smugly as the doctor left.

"Indeed you did, DanielJackson," Teal'c agreed from where he stood at the foot of the bed.

Daniel glanced over at him - his gaze including Sam who stood beside Teal'c - and said, "You guys...I...."

He scratched the back of his neck and shifted his gaze away. "I...you...and...."

Grinning, Jack said, "I think he's trying to say thanks."

Sam reached out and squeezed Daniel's arm. "I think he was surprised to see us, Sir."

"That would be my assessment as well, O'Neill."

Jack's smile faded. "Is that true?"

"You know, I think now would be a good time for that shower," Daniel muttered.

With that, Daniel started to get up, but Jack held him back. "Whoa, buddy. You can't honestly think--"

"Hey, there was no way to...and you were in Washington...and Sam was in--"

"We don't need a geography lesson, we _know_ where we were, Daniel. What we don't know is how you could think we wouldn't come--"

"Hey, don't get all huffy--"

"Don't get all huffy? Don't get all **huffy**?! We're your friends; your family, for crying out loud."

"You're right, of course. What was I thinking," Daniel said. "Can I have my shower now?"

Jack, hand still holding onto Daniel's arm, said, "Teal'c, Carter, why don't you two get some food together and meet us in the room they've assigned to Waterboy here. We'll join you once Daniel gets de-muddied."

Sam looked at Daniel, who was staring at a point above the Sickbay door, and slowly nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Jack watched them as they reluctantly left and, once gone, got up and said, "Okay, let's get you to the showers."

Clearly disgusted, Daniel said, as he got to his feet, "There's no 'let's' involved. I can manage all on my own." His words would have been more believable if he hadn't - at that moment - swayed, stumbled, and literally fallen into Jack's arms.

"So," Jack said while holding Daniel upright, "let's get you to the showers.

Daniel snorted.

***

"Oh, stop giving me grief and use the damn thing, Daniel. If you don't, I'm going to strip down and bathe you myself."

They were standing in front of the small, efficient shower stall where a plastic bench-type seat had been placed so Daniel wouldn't have to stand. The man himself had been shaking his head rather vehemently and refusing to use it, but now, at Jack's words, he paused, cocked his head, stared at his friend, and finally said, "Mmm, that's your threat?"

Jack's eyes narrowed as something flashed in Daniel's eyes. He cocked his head in the opposite direction and said suspiciously, "Ye-es."

"Huh," Daniel said thoughtfully, head still cocked, strange gleam still very evident in his blue eyes. "You know - I nearly died - came very close--"

"Oh, and that's new - how?"

"Well, no ascension this time, no sarcophagus, no coming back, so yeah, kind of new."

"No ascension? Since when?"

"Since I told them after the last time that they could keep their glowiness to themselves in the future, thank you very much. And...as I was saying...a man should learn from near-death experiences--"

"Of which you've had many - as well as the real thing," Jack added unnecessarily.

"As I was saying," Daniel rambled on, his expression threatening death should Jack interrupt again. "I'm thinking your offer to strip down if I refuse to use that thing - doesn't have the threatening power one might think it would. That's all I'm saying."

Jack's expression changed as he scrunched up his face, leaving Daniel to think that he looked kind of confused and cute and like Lou Ferretti's nine-month old when filling his diaper.

Jack glanced over at the bench seat, then back to Daniel, then back to the seat. He finally squared his shoulders, walked in, picked up the chair, walked out, set it down, and then started to undress.

Smiling, Daniel started to do the same, grateful that words were so rarely required between them.

***

"They're going to be angry and the food will be cold," Daniel said as they left the locker room.

"Nah. Carter would know it could take awhile to get you warm and clean."

"Well, I'm most definitely both - now." He grinned up at Jack, who grinned back. "By the way," he added. "Sorry things didn't work out between you and Sam."

"Liar."

"Well, ye-ah."

Apparently they'd reached Daniel's room because Jack stopped in front of a door, took out a card, held it over the slide post, and said, "Carter and I never had a chance - I was evidently into someone else."

"That's an understatement," Daniel said with the kind of leer that belonged in a really dirty - and very gay - porn movie.

"Yes...well...."

Jack slid the card down and the door whooshed open. He ushered Daniel inside whereupon both came to a sudden halt.

"Wow," Jack said.

"Wow, Daniel said.

***

"I believe we have done good, Colonel Carter."

"Oh, yeah," Sam said as Daniel made his way to the bed, sat down, and then stared at his room.

He'd been assigned one of the larger VIP quarters, so beside the bed, he had a small table with four chairs and two comfortable arm chairs with another smaller table between them. There was also a dresser which was currently hosting a small, fake, pre-lit Christmas tree on which several weird (obviously handmade), and oddly sweet ornaments hung. On the main table, a veritable feast had been set out, the smells of which were proving almost irresistible to Daniel, in spite of his surprise over the tree. Eyes moving back to the holiday symbol, he stuttered out, "How did you - where did you--"

Teal'c gave a slight bow. "We had faith that you would be found alive and well, so prepared accordingly. Colonel Carter stole--"

"Appropriated," Sam quickly corrected.

"Stole the tree from the Officers Lounge at the SGC and, understanding that the food aboard the Daedalus would be less than what you deserved, we--"

"Raided the mess kitchen for your favorites and then did the same at your favorite vending machine," Sam finished for him. Then rather sheepishly, she added, "It is, after all, Christmas Eve."

Hiding his grin, Jack looked at his watch, gave a little harrumph, and said, "In truth, it's officially Christmas Day, kids."

Sam picked up a plate, piled it high with all of Daniel's favorite foods, held it out to him, and said, "Merry Christmas, Daniel."

Taking the offering, he grinned. "Merry Christmas, Sam."

***

The food was history and Daniel was sound asleep. Sam, Teal'c and Jack were too stuffed to moved, so remained where they were, or at least that was the excuse they were using for not leaving Daniel's room. There was one light on - set to dim - and combined with the tree lights, provided the only illumination they needed. Suddenly Jack picked up a fork and started to tap it lightly on his plate. Teal'c, an eye on Daniel, reached over and removed the utensil from his hand.

"Ah, right," Jack whispered. He glanced over at Daniel and, after a brief pause, said softly, "Anyone got any ideas how we keep him safe in Atlantis? It's clear the man can't be let out without a keeper."

"Now, Sir, you know that's not--"

"Carter?" Jack asked, one eyebrow arched.

"You're right, Sir. He needs a keeper," she amended.

"Did I misunderstand the closeness you and DanielJackson have now attained since we left you to prepare his room?" Teal'c asked - not so innocently. "Have you not applied as this 'keeper' of which you speak? And since we are all traveling to Atlantis at this moment, since there was no choice if we were to save DanielJackson and deliver the much needed supplies to Dr. Weir and her team, I would think you should be able to convince him to return with us after he and Colonel Carter have satisfied their curiosity."

"You know, Teal'c, you're really quite brilliant." Jack looked back at Daniel, who'd turned over onto his right side so his face was now visible, and added, "We do have time. Plenty of time to figure this out, don't we?"

"We do, Sir."

"We do indeed, O'Neill."

Smiling, Jack said, "Well, then - Merry Christmas and God Bless us all, everyone."

The End

 

  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1, the characters and universe are the property of Kawoosh Productions, Showtime/Viacom, Sony/MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this site is solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thealphagate.com/viewstory.php?sid=3349>


End file.
